The Lost Soul and Dear Boy
by Lady R. Lotus
Summary: Edward was gone, Bella no longer feels anything anymore, and as she sets her eyes upon a knife, she realizes she wants to be free again. The Cullens come to her funeral to pay their respects when they stumble upon a lost soul. Edward x Bella, Oneshot
1. Her Tragic Tale

**Hello everyone, this is a story that just came to mind while I was browsing around the internet. It's a little dark but I hope you enjoy it. Also if you are wondering, I rated this T because of the depressing mood, but if you think it's not right, just let me know and I will change it to K .**

**Reviews would be welcomed and enjoyed.**

**Summary:** After Edward left, Bella wasn't feeling any better, she couldn't heal her broken heart. And there's a knife. The Cullens come to her funeral to pay their respects when they stumble upon a lost soul. Edward x Bella

**Disclaimer: I don't know own the Twilight Characters and plot. They Belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

**The Lost Soul and Dear Boy**

Bella's POV

I felt so cold, so alone without Edward by my side.

It's been almost a year since he last left me, and Jacob left me as well.He had found companionship with Sam and his gang. I was completely and utterly alone.

My only place of relief would be in a small clearing with a giant Cherry Blossom tree standing magnificently in the middle, but lately, my love for that safe hold was diminishing over the days.

As the months passed, I've stopped going, it reminded me too much of Edward's beauty.

I glanced at the clock; Charlie would be home soon, I should go make dinner.

I forced myself onto my feet, dragging myself downstairs until I passed the bathroom and my reflection caught my eye.

I was horrible, my hair messy and in tangles, my face a sickly pale white, and worst of all, my bloodshot, lifeless eyes.

I turned my head in disgust and headed down to the kitchen.

My life felt so robotic, going through the same motions.

Wake up, clean up, head to school, come home from school, curl up on my bed and think about the old days, get up and make dinner, homework and back to my nightmarish sleeps.

I was chopping up the green peppers for Charlie's pizza. I hardly ate anymore myself. I was so skinny but I didn't care, nothing mattered to me anymore.

I moved onto cutting up the mushrooms when I sliced my finger, breaking my skin and a trickle of blood began to ooze out and flow down my index finger.

I didn't wince in pain or anything, I couldn't feel anymore. I lifted up my finger to eye level, then I stared at the knife in my hand.

How easy it is for me to end the pain. No one would miss me, they would be okay. I was already dead to the world; Charlie looked at me with pity, and hardly spoke with me anymore. My school mates just avoided me, even the teachers wouldn't call on me anymore. I was a ghost, a soulless spirit.

I lifted the knife and it hovered over my heart. One swift movement and I'd be free, I'd be happy.

I took a deep breathe, tears blurring my vision, "Goodbye," I whispered out before I plunged the knife into my heart.

It was bliss, I could feel the pain going away, the loneliness I felt retreating.

The horrid smell of rust and iron filled my nostrils and I felt a rush of wind past me, I was falling.

My breathing heavy, my vision blackening, it would all be over soon.

A blurry figure hovered over me. I tried to speak to ask who they were, but my voice was constricted, my passages to my lung closing up.

Then all was black.

Edward's POV

I don't know how long it's been as I sat on the piano bench. My fingers on top of the keys, but they wouldn't move. I've lost the heart and love I had in playing, my love for music. Ever since I left Bella, it all left me.

I need to leave Bella, to protect her. She wasn't safe being with me, she could die.

My family has been living in Denali with Tanya's clan for a couple of months.

After we had left Forks, we had split up for a while, but as fate had it, Alice and Jasper, along with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett had found me and dragged me to Alaska.

In their many attempts had they tried to cheer me up, but it was all futile.

I could no longer be happy, not without Bella, but she was better off without me, happier, safer.

"ALICE!" I heard a series of voices shout, breaking me out of my thought process.

I stood up off the bench quickly and ran upstairs to Alice's and Jasper's room. I made my way through to see Alice on the floor with her hands holding her head and she was dry-sobbing. Jasper and Esme was rubbing her back in soothing motions, trying to calm her down while everyone else was sympathetic and confused at Alice's unexpected actions.

I tuned into her mind and what I saw practically killed me.

_Charlie and Renee were dressed in black clothing, sobs racking their bodies._

_The clouds were dark and sad, reflecting a depressing mood._

_Charlie wrapped his arm around Renee's shoulder and they turned around to walk away, the cheeks tearstained with more coming._

_Behind them was a tombstone and it read;_

_Here Lies Isabella Marie Swan  
__September 13__th__, 1990 – September 30__th__, 2008_

_A Wonderful Daughter and Friend  
__May She find Peace With God_

I collapsed onto my knees, sobs beginning to overcome me.

"Edward! Edward what is it?" Carlisle asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I was on my knees, leaning on my hands, "Bella's – dead," I choked out.

A round of collective gasps filled the room and Alice's sobs grew louder.

Bella was gone.

xxx

Today was the day of Bella's funeral.

The mood was so bleak and sorrowful.

My family stood on the sidelines as we watched Bella's casket being lowered to her grave.

The dark clouds over us began to shower us with a light rain, increasing the heavy-hearted atmosphere. The world was in sorrow with us all.

Alice, Esme and Rosalie were dry-sobbing, I tried to hold mine in but I couldn't.

We all missed Bella, every one of us.

She was the spring in our step, the life that provided us with joy, happiness and adventure. She each took something away from us.

For Carlisle and Esme; a daughter.

For Emmett and Jasper; a sister.

For Alice; a sister and best friend.

For Rosalie; even though they weren't on the greatest terms, she still loved her as a sister.

For me; I lost the love of my life, my other half, my heart.

I had to look away when they began to fill the grave. I couldn't bear to look, I couldn't say goodbye, to let go.

The funeral was over and we had paid our respects to Charlie and Renee who was almost in worse shape then we were.

The gathering began to clear out and dissipate and I made my way over to Bella's tombstone, my family behind me.

I kneeled down and placed my hand over her name, "I'm so sorry Bella, I should have never left you! I'm so sorry, I love you!" I cried.

I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. I turned my head to see Alice smiling sadly at me.

'_I'm really sorry Edward. I miss her too,_' she thought to me.

We all stayed like that for a long time. I was kneeling in front of Bella tombstones, Alice beside me and the rest of my family standing close behind us.

We all stayed silent except for the occasional dry sob every once in a while.

Night was approaching as the sky became darker, the clouds disappearing, revealing a bright full moon and glittering stars.

"Come, we must leave before any humans find us," Carlisle said, breaking the silence.

I nodded and stood up. I took once last look at Bella's tombstone before I turned to follow everyone else.

The wind picked up and a breeze passed by me, I picked up a familiar scent among the winds.

I gasped and turned around.

"What is it Edward?" Esme asked, standing beside me.

"I smell – Bella," I whispered, sprinting off into the darkness.

My family was close behind me, yelling at me to stop, but I ignored them, following the scent.

I ran and ran until I reached a small clearing with a beautiful cherry blossom tree in the middle.

And underneath the tree was my -

"Bella!" I whispered out.

Bella was standing underneath the tree, her back to me while her hand held out with a small, white canary perched on her fingers.

Bella was different, her body more noticeable with all the right curves, and from the looks of it, her beautiful brown hair was fuller and more luscious.

She was wearing a simple white dress, with spaghetti straps holding it up, white platform sandals, and her hair was down, blowing gently among the wind. The moonlight illuminating her slightly, but the shade of the tree was mostly covering her in shadows.

My family had caught up with me and they were awestruck at what they were seeing.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

'_How can this be? How is Bella here?_' I heard Carlisle think.

"Bella," I repeated, my voice a little louder.

Bella gave a soft laugh; the sound of her voice was musical and enchanting. She lifted her other hand to gently stoke the canary sitting on her hand.

"It's been so long since I've last been here. I was a lost soul," she spoke quietly. I couldn't tell if she was speaking to us or to the bird or to herself.

"It all began with a boy, a wonderful dear boy. I loved him so much, probably still do now, it's foolish, but I do. He was so loving towards me, and his family was amazing, so kind and gentle, but one day, they left," Bella said, saying it almost as if it was all a fairy tale story.

"I thought they would come back, but they didn't and I was left alone," I could smell the tears coming from Bella.

"I was horrible for days, so lifeless, I was pathetic and I wanted to die. Then I found this magnificent place. It was my safe hold, my getaway from life. It gave me a sense of peace, a place where I could forget all my pain, but eventually I stopped coming here. The beauty reminded me too much of my love.

"And days passed and the pain and loneliness slowly began coming back to me. Silly, isn't it?" she voiced out, giving another quiet laugh.

I stood there, dumbfounded at what was going on. I was frozen in spot, happy at seeing Bella, but angry at myself at what she was speaking about, about how I left her.

"A year had finally passed since that dear boy left me, and the pain was unbearable, and I was horrible.

"As I was making dinner, I had cut myself accidentally and I had a thought as I stared at the long, sharp knife.

"This tool I held in my hands could easily kill me and then I would be free and away from all the pain. No one would miss me, they all treated me like I was invisible, that I was so different, that I was an alien to this world that should be shunned and avoided.

"So I did it. I plunged the knife into my heart and I laid on the floor, the life seeping out of me," she explained and I gasped. Bella actually killed herself, because of me.

"But someone found me. A very beautiful woman, with fiery colour hair and red eyes. She was a widow, someone's lover who had died at the hands of mine, and she held a grudge against me, a mate for a mate. So she vowed to kill me.

"She found me lying on my kitchen floor and she knew of the pain I have been enduring through. She watched me, waiting for the opportune moment to kill me, but I had killed myself. So instead she bit me, wanting me to live through an eternity of pain and suffering, my own personal hell," Bella paused slightly, her hand ceasing in her movement of stroking the bird.

It was Victoria! I let out a growl from the back of my throat, how dare she do that?

I was about to take a step forward towards her but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned my head to see Alice standing there. She shook her head and thought to me, "_Let her finish first Edward,"_

I nodded and waited for Bella to finish her tragic tale.

But she started up again and continued speaking, "So she bit me, condemning me to a life of misery and I expected pain with the bite, but nothing came. I felt nothing, no burn, no feel of fire in my veins, but the venom was spreading through my body, slowly transforming me.

"She bit me and left me on the floor. With all my might, I escaped my house so my father wouldn't find me in this state.

"I stayed in the forest, hiding among the tress until my transformation was complete, until my already dead heart stopped beating completely.

"It felt strange, tingles ran through my body and at the peak of my death, I felt a sensation that ran through my veins, giving me shivers, and then I knew that I had become a vampire.

"I was so different though, just like my human life. I could cry, I could sleep and I despised the smell of human blood, instead I feasted on those who live among nature and call upon the wild,

"The one who had bit me, the last I heard was that when she had left me, she had stumbled upon a pack of wolves and she was killed. Maimed and burned by the ones who despise us.

"Then as I wandered on my own for several days that I came upon this funeral and realized that it was my own. I saw my mother and father, my school mates, and my lover and his family, and I thought how strange, when I was no longer part of their world they wept for me. After I had left them, they then chose to express their sorrows to me, even the dear boy who had left me. They all cried for me,"

Bella was there? How? I didn't smell her until now, why was that?

"But it was still strange that even though when I was alive that they avoided me, I still wanted to be with them. I loved them all and I wanted to hold them in my arms again, but I couldn't, I was dead to them all.

"The ceremony ended but that dear boy and his family was still there as they wept over my empty grave. I watched them among the trees as they mourned for me and deep down inside, I felt hurt for what I'm doing to them so I turned away.

"Why did I feel this way towards my family and friends who wept for me when I died, but all avoided me when I was alive? Why did I feel the need to comfort all of them and hold them in my arms and never let go?

"I spirited through the forest until I came here, my old sanctuary where all my memories of blissful peace were held. It felt nice being back here again, so relaxing and enchanting. And I realized that the answer to all my questions as I stood underneath this tree was that because I still love them, I still cared for them.

"And here I am now, reciting my life to the world, to my dear boy and his family, or possibly just to myself,and I wonder, what do I do now? Where will my life take me? The pain I had endured was horrible and terrifying but then I had realized something else.

"As the minutes passed that my life as a vampire began, I forgave the dear boy. His actions of leaving me were to protect me and I slowly began to understand that,"

Bella paused again, she stopped stroking the bird. Bella lifted her free hand to place it on the trunk of the tree, brushing her fingers against the rough bark.

She forgave me. From all that I put her through, Bella forgave me for it all, and she still loved me. She is such a kind and loving person, how did I ever deserve someone like this?

"But this lost soul doesn't wish to endure pain to her heart again. She wants peace and to be loved, or is that nothing but a pointless dream?" she spoke quietly, her voice cracking slightly.

Bella lifted her hand off of the tree and she whipped the tears from her eyes.

She lifted her other hand into the air and the canary flew away into the night sky.

Bella turned around, her face still hidden in shadows, but I took a step forward, as did she.

She was now away from the darkness of the shadows and illuminated underneath the moonlight.

Bella was even more beautiful, her beautiful pale skin, her beautiful face.

Bella opened her eyes to reveal a pair of alluring golden eyes. "Edward," she whispered out.

We stared at each other in silence until I could no longer bear it. She forgave me, was all I thought of as I walked slowly up to her and did she begin to do the same. My speed picking me up until I finally reached her and embraced her into my arms, lifting her into the air.

I hugged her close to me, never wanting to let go.

I set her down on her feet and stared into her eyes, "Bella," I breathed out.

"I'm so sorry I left. I love you so much, I will never ever leave you again," I apologized to her.

Bella smiled and placed a finger over my lips. "I love you too," she spoke quietly to me.

I smiled back at her and captured her lips into a soft kiss.

We broke apart and smiled at each other.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed, running up to us to join our hug.

Emmett, following her idea, came along too and soon the whole family was all together in a big hug.

But best of all, I had Bella in my arms once again. She was mine and I hers once more and forever.

_And as for the Lost Soul and Dear Boy, they lived happily ever after_.

* * *

**What do you think? It was a little dark, but I enjoyed writing it. I know the ending sounds a bit cliche, but I though it fit nicely into the whole story.  
Please Review and Thank you for taking to the time to read it.**

**Yours Truly, SapphireTwilightSky**


	2. Her Tragic Tale Version 2

**Hi, this is another version of my story. I wasn't sure which one sounded better, so some feedback on this version and some comparison between each would be fantastic. I hope you like this, and reviews would be great.**

**There probably isn't that much of a difference, but I also had this idea in my head so I'd thought I'd get it out there anyway for some feedback. ****The bolded area is the part that I changed in my story, it's more towards the middle.**

Summary: After Edward left, Bella wasn't feeling any better, she couldn't heal her broken heart. And there's a knife. The Cullens come to her funeral to pay their respects when they stumble upon a lost soul. Edward x Bella

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Characters and plot. They Belong to Stephenie Meyer!  
**

**The Lost Soul and Dear Boy  
****Version 2**

Bella's POV

I felt so cold, so alone without Edward by my side.

It's been an almost a year since he last left me, and Jacob left me as well. He had found companionship with Sam and his gang. I was completely and utterly alone.

My only place of relief would be in a small clearing with a giant Cherry Blossom tree standing magnificently in the middle, but lately, my love for that safe hold was diminishing over the days.

As the months passed, I've stopped going, it reminded me too much of Edward's beauty.

I glanced at the clock; Charlie would be home soon, I should go make dinner.

I forced myself onto my feet, dragging myself downstairs until I passed the bathroom and my reflection caught my eye.

I was horrible, my hair messy and in tangles, my face a sickly pale white, and worst of all, my bloodshot, lifeless eyes.

I turned my head in disgust and headed down to the kitchen.

My life felt so robotic, going through the same motions.

Wake up, clean up, head to school, come home from school, curl up on my bed and think about the old days, get up and make dinner, homework and back to my nightmarish sleeps.

I was chopping up the green peppers for Charlie's pizza. I hardly ate anymore myself. I was so skinny but I didn't care, nothing mattered to me anymore.

I moved onto the cutting up the mushrooms when I sliced my finger, breaking my skin and a trickle of blood began to ooze out and flow down my index finger.

I didn't wince in pain or anything, I couldn't feel anymore. I lifted up my finger to eye level, then I stared at the knife in my hand.

How easy it is for me to end the pain. No one would miss me, they would be okay. I was already dead to the world; Charlie looked at me with pity, and hardly spoke with me anymore. My school mates just avoided me, even the teachers wouldn't call on me anymore. I was a ghost, a soulless spirit.

I lifted the knife and it hovered over my heart. One swift movement and I'd be free, I'd be happy.

I took a deep breathe, tears blurring my vision, "Goodbye," I whispered out before I plunged the knife into my heart.

It was bliss, I could feel the pain going away, the loneliness I felt retreating.

The horrid smell of rust and iron filled my nostrils and I felt a rush of wind past me, I was falling.

My breathing heavy, my vision blackening, it would all be over soon.

A blurry figure hovered over me. I tried to speak to ask who they were, but my voice was constricted, my passages to my lung closing up.

Then all was black.

Edward's POV

I don't know how long it's been as I sat on the piano bench. My fingers on top of the keys, but they wouldn't move. I've lost the heart and love I had in playing, my love for music. Ever since I left Bella, it all left me.

I need to leave Bella, to protect her. She wasn't safe being with me, she could die.

My family has been living in Denali with Tanya's clan for a couple of months.

After we had left Forks, we had split up for a while, but as fate had it, Alice and Jasper, along with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett had found me and dragged me to Alaska.

In their many attempts had they tried to cheer me up, but it was all futile.

I could no longer be happy, not without Bella, but she was better off without me, happier, safer.

"ALICE!" I heard a series of voices shout, breaking me out of my thought process.

I stood up off the bench quickly and ran upstairs to Alice's and Jasper's room. I made my way through to see Alice on the floor with her hands holding her head and she was dry-sobbing. Jasper and Esme was rubbing her back in soothing motions, trying to calm her down while everyone else was sympathetic and confused at Alice's unexpected actions.

I tuned into her mind and what I saw practically killed me.

_Charlie and Renee were dressed in black clothing, sobs racking their bodies._

_The clouds were dark and sad, reflecting a depressing mood._

_Charlie wrapped his arm around Renee's shoulder and they turned around to walk away, the cheeks tearstained with more coming._

_Behind them was a tombstone and it read;_

_Here Lies Isabella Marie Swan  
__September 13__th__, 1990 – September 30__th__, 2008_

_A Wonderful Daughter and Friend  
__May She find Peace With God_

I collapsed onto my knees, sobs beginning to overcome me.

"Edward! Edward what is it?" Carlisle asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I was on my knees, leaning on my hands, "Bella's – dead," I choked out.

A round of collective gasps filled the room and Alice's sobs grew louder.

Bella was gone.

Today was the day of Bella's funeral.

The mood was so bleak and sorrowful.

My family stood on the sidelines as we watched Bella's casket being lowered to her grave.

The dark clouds over us began to shower us with a light rain, increasing the heavy-hearted atmosphere. The world was in sorrow with us all.

Alice, Esme and Rosalie were dry-sobbing, I tried to hold mine in but I couldn't.

We all missed Bella, every one of us.

She was the spring in our step, the life that provided us with joy, happiness and adventure. She each took something away from us.

For Carlisle and Esme; a daughter.

For Emmett and Jasper; a sister.

For Alice; a sister and best friend.

For Rosalie; even though they weren't on the greatest terms, she still loved her as a sister.

For me; I lost the love of my life, my other half, my heart.

I had to look away when they began to fill the grave. I couldn't bear to look, I couldn't say goodbye, to let go.

The funeral was over and we had paid our respects to Charlie and Renee who was almost in worse shape then we were.

The gathering began to clear out and dissipate and I made my way over to Bella's tombstone, my family behind me.

I kneeled down and placed my hand over her name, "I'm so sorry Bella, I should have never left you! I'm so sorry, I love you!" I cried.

I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. I turned my head to see Alice smiling sadly at me.

'_I'm really sorry Edward. I miss me her too,_' she thought to me.

We all stayed like that for a long time. I was kneeling in front of Bella tombstones, Alice beside me and the rest of my family standing close behind us.

We all stayed silent except for the occasional dry sob every once in a while.

Night was approaching as the sky became darker, the clouds disappearing, revealing a bright full moon and glittering stars.

"Come, we must leave before any humans find us," Carlisle said, breaking the silence.

I nodded and stood up. I took once last look at Bella's tombstone before I turned to follow everyone else.

**We walked into the forest when we heard a quiet whistling close by us.**

"**What is that?" Emmett asked.**

"**Edward, can you hear anything?" I concentrated my thoughts but I didn't hear anyone else's but my family's. I shook my head.**

"**Should we go check it out?" Jasper asked.**

**Carlisle nodded, "It smells like a vampire, I suggest we go see what it is,"**

**As we got closer, the scent got stronger, and it smelled so beautiful and so familiar.**

**We ran until we reached a small clearing with a beautiful cherry blossom tree in the middle. There was a woman standing underneath it, her back facing us as she held her hand out with a small white canary perched on her fingers.**

**This mysterious lady was wearing a simple white dress, with spaghetti straps holding it up. As well, she wore white platform sandals and she let her hair down, having it blowing gently among the wind. The moonlight shone down on her, but the shade of the tree was mostly covering her in shadows. **

'_**Who is that?**_**' was what everyone in my family wondered, as did I.**

**Who is that mysterious woman underneath the tree, this one who smells so beautiful and so similar?**

"**Excuse me?" Carlisle asked, but this mysterious lady did not turn around instead she gave a soft, musical laugh and lifted her other hand to gently stroke the bird on her hand.**

**She began to speak, ""It's been so long since I've last been here. I was a lost soul," she spoke quietly. I couldn't tell if she was speaking to us or to the bird or to herself.**

**That voice, it was so beautiful, so melodic, and so familiar. **

"**There was a boy, a wonderful boy. I loved him so much, probably still do now, it's foolish, but I do. He was so loving towards me, and his family was amazing, so kind and gentle, but one day, they left," She explained to us, almost as if she was telling out a fairy tale story.**

**"I thought they would come back, but they didn't and I was alone," I could smell tears coming from this vampire, but how? Who was she and why was she so sad?**

"I was horrible for days, so lifeless, I was pathetic and I wanted to die. Then I found this magnificent place. It was my safe hold, my getaway from life. It gave me a sense of peace, a place where I could forget all my pain, but I eventually stop coming here, the beauty reminded me too much of my love.

"And days passed and the pain and loneliness slowly began coming back to me. Silly, isn't it?" she voiced out, giving another quiet laugh.

**She was telling out her story, her tragic tale to the wind, and it pained my heart even if I didn't know who she is.**

"A year had finally passed since that dear boy left me, and the pain was unbearable, and I was horrible.

"As I was making dinner, I had cut myself accidentally and I had a thought as I stared at the long, sharp knife.

"This tool I held in my hands could easily kill me and then I would be free and away from all the pain. No one would miss me, they all treated me like I was invisible, that I was so different, that I was an alien to this world that should be shunned and avoided.

"So I did it. I plunged the knife into my heart and I laid on the floor, the life seeping out of me," she explained and I gasped. Bella actually killed herself, because of me.

"But someone found me. A very beautiful woman, with fiery colour hair and red eyes. She was a widow, someone's lover who had died at the hands of mine, and she held a grudge against me, a mate for a mate. So she vowed to kill me.

"She found me lying on my kitchen floor and she knew of the pain I have been enduring through. She watched me, waiting for the opportune moment to kill me, but I had killed myself. So instead she bit me, wanting me to leave through an eternity of pain and suffering, my own personal hell," Bella paused slightly, her hand ceasing in her movement of stroking the bird.

But she started up again and continued speaking, "So she bit me, condemning me to a life of misery and I expected pain with the bite, but nothing came. I felt nothing, no burn, no feel of fire in my veins, but the venom was spreading through my body, slowly transforming me.

"She bit me and left me on the floor. With all my might, I escaped my house so my father wouldn't find me.

"I stayed in the forest, hiding among the tress until my transformation was complete, until my already dead heart stopped beating completely.

"It felt strange, tingles ran through my body and at the peak of my death, I felt a sensation that ran through my veins, giving me shivers, and then I knew that I had become a vampire.

"I was so different though, just like my human life. I could cry, I could sleep and I despised the smell of human blood, feasting of those who live among nature and call upon the wild,

"The one who had bit me, the last I heard was that when she had left me, she had stumbled upon a pack of wolves and she was killed.

"Then as I wandered on my own for several days that I came upon this funeral and realized that it was my own. I saw my mother and father, my school mates, and my lover and his family, and I thought how strange, when I was no longer part of their world they wept for me. After I had left them, they then chose to express their sorrows to me, even the dear boy who had left me. They all cried for me.

**A funeral, in Forks? The only funeral ceremony today was…BELLA'S! It couldn't be Bella could it? She was dead.**

**I looked over at my family and they were awestruck and wide-eyed. **

'_**It's can't be Bella can it?**_

'_**Her funeral? Bella?**_

'_**Bella? Oh my gosh, it's Bella!**_

**All these thoughts were going through my family's mind. It can't be Bella, she was dead. But if her story's true, then she is a vampire because of Victoria! **

**My anger started to boil at this source of information.**

**But it was actually Bella, Bella was here. I wanted to go up to her and hold her so close to me and never let her go.**

**But I continued to listen to her tale, **"But it was still strange that even though when I was alive that they avoided me, I still wanted to be with them. I loved them all and I wanted to hold them in my arms again, but I couldn't, I was dead to them all.

"The ceremony ended but that dear boy and his family was still there as they wept over my empty grave. I watched them among the trees as they mourned for me and deep down inside of me, I felt hurt for what I'm doing to them so I turned away.

"I spirited through the forest until I came here, my old sanctuary where all my memories of blissful peace were held. It felt nice being back here again, so relaxing and enchanting.

"And here I am now, reciting my life to the world, to my dear boy and his family, and I wonder, what do I do now? Where will my life take me?

"You know, as the minutes passed that my life as a vampire began, I forgave the dear boy. His actions of leaving me were to protect me and I slowly began to understand that.

"But this lost soul doesn't wish to endure pain to her heart again. She wants peace and to be loved, or is that nothing but a pointless dream?" she spoke quietly.

Bella stopped her stroking again and she whipped the tears from her eyes.

She lifted her hand into the air and the canary flew away into the night sky.

Bella turned around, her face still hidden in shadows, but I took a step forward, as did she.

She was now away from the darkness of the shadows and illuminated underneath the moonlight.

Bella was even more beautiful, her beautiful pale skin, her beautiful face.

Bella opened her eyes to reveal a pair of alluring golden eyes. "Edward," she whispered out.

We stared at each other in silence until I could no longer bear it. She forgave me was all I thought of as I walked slowly up to her and did she begin to do the same. My speed picking me up until I finally reached her and embraced her into my arms, lifting her into the air.

I hugged her close to me, never wanting to let go.

**Bella was actually here and with me again. **

I set her down on her feet and stared into her eyes, "Bella," I breathed out.

"I'm so sorry I left. I love you so much, I will never ever leave you again," I apologized to her.

Bella smiled and placed a finger over my lips. "I love you too," she spoke quietly to me.

I smiled back at her and captured her lips into a soft kiss.

We broke apart and smiled at each other.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed, running up to us to join our hug.

Emmett, following her idea, came along too and soon the whole family was all together in a big hug.

But best of all, I had Bella in my arms once again. **She was mine once more and I was hers.**

_And as for the Lost Soul and Dear Boy, they lived happily ever after_.

* * *

**So there was the second version of my story. Which one did you like best? Please review and let me know!  
****Please Review and Thank you for taking to the time to read it.**

**Yours Truly, SapphireTwilightSky**


End file.
